


Damn We're Good!

by TheFightingBull



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Elena - Freeform, Gen, Rufus Shinra - Freeform, Slum Sector Specialist, TV watching, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Turks being Turks, and Tifa Lockhart, bored Turks, mentions of Tseng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Rude and his partner are watching some true-crime television. Written for my roommate! Love ya, Girlie!
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 10





	Damn We're Good!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astokes85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astokes85/gifts).



Rude sat beside his partner on their couch. Reno wasn’t his life partner, but his job partner. But then, it wasn’t like they had a life outside of work, so maybe in a sense, Reno really *was * his partner. That was a depressing thought.

He side-eyed said partner, watching as the redhead flipped channel after channel, occasionally drinking from a mostly empty beer bottle. Rude didn’t know why Reno insisted on this little ritual. They both knew that after about twenty-minutes of finding “nothing on at all”, he’d settle for a true-crime drama.

“You ever ask that bartender out?” Reno asked, staring straight ahead at a digital tv guide that scrolled slowly through what was currently on or would be.

“Tifa Lockhart?” Rude knew damned well who Reno meant, but it wasn’t in either man’s nature to make anything easy.

Not even a simple question.

“Obviously,” Reno snickered and pressed a few numbers.

Some show called Forensic Mysteries was on. It was too bad Rude didn’t have anyone to gamble with. Then again, it wasn’t ever wise to bet against someone who knew the mark so well. Especially Turks. They weren’t like cops, detectives, or even SOLDIERs. All of those professions could expect and even maintain privacy.

Being a Turk meant that any semblance of secrets or privacy was moot. Rude had never told anyone of his childhood or volunteered any information beyond what was necessary for filling out paper work, but he’d bet three years’ worth of salary that each and every Turk knew all that there was to know about him.

.

Especially Reno.

Elena, Tseng, even Rufus could, would, and likely did pull up everything upon meeting him. Reno got to hear it straight from Rude’s lips though, which meant Reno also got to know how Rude felt about all of it.

“Not yet,” Rude replied.

“Gonna grab me another beer, you need a refill, too?” Reno asked as he stood from the sofa.

Rude nodded.

When Reno returned, he took the offered drink and then turned up the volume. For all his teasing Reno, Rude thoroughly enjoyed the true-crime genre. Unlike the procedural fiction on television, Rude and Reno were constantly guessing and accurately solving the cases. Fiction tended to lean towards the "gotchas" where writers purposely chose someone least expected regardless of reality just so that the audience didn’t correctly assume the outcome.

“Mugging my ass,” Reno snickered as took a pull from his beer.

Rude watched his partner and knew the brat was already getting tipsy. Despite what everyone thought of the Slum Sector Specialist, Reno didn’t drink all that much. Because of his lack of “getting down”, Rude’s partner was the biggest lightweight of the whole team. Even Elena held her liquor better!

“If I were the detective, this case would be solved, yo!” Reno insisted.

Rude couldn’t help but smile as he looked to the television and back to Reno. “What do you think happened?”

“It was a pro hit,” Reno answered without hesitation. “They took his shit to make it look like a mugging gone wrong.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong.

“Am I right or am I right, yo?” his partner grinned.

“Considering we’re the ones who killed him a few months ago and then made it look like a mugging,” Rude began. “Yeah, I’d say you’re right on the money."

“We did that?” Reno asked. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Damn we’re good,” Reno giggled.

Rude nodded because, yes. They were good.


End file.
